Reunion
by sti
Summary: LBD. She left seven years ago. Now she's back and desperate to make up for lost time - Canon until episode 95 then AU


**Canon till episode 95, then AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PP nor LBD**

**Also on ao3**

**This story was beta-read by my online bestie and fellow PP/LBD lover, Mimi. Thank you for putting up with me and my non-existent articles. **

She just couldn't take it anymore. That _confrontation_ was the last drop. She packed her things, handled all her legal papers and left. She told herself, she _wasn't_ a coward, she wasn't running. There were just too many mistakes, too many errors in judgement. She felt so ashamed, too. She couldn't face them, not after all the blunders she had made.

A little voice in her head was whispering, it was not about her mistakes. She was devastated because she lost _him_. She quickly quelched all these thoughts.

She left a short message for her parents, saying she was fine and that she had to figure out her life all alone. That was it, she cut all of them off. Sweet Jane and Bing called her persistently every day. She didn't want to hear pity and understanding in their voices. She was tempted to pick up Gigi's calls but then she was reminded of Domino and how they located Wickham. She didn't want to be found.

_He _didn't call. She didn't want to admit it but she was disappointed. And hurt. They _were_ friends. Or so she thought.

Five days later, she stood in front of Brighton Digital Producers, _England._ She took a deep breath, stepped inside and smiled brightly at the receptionist. "Good morning, I am here for an interview."

**Seven years later**

"Sweetheart, how about taking a vacation in California?" Mark plopped next to her on the couch and enveloped her in his arms.

"Hmmm, I-" She started unsurely.

"Oh, Honey, I know that you don't talk to your family but don't you think it's time to bury the hatchet?" He gently kissed her forehead.

She sighed. "I know. I have thought about it for a long time but I'm afraid."

"Don't be. I'll be right there with you. This is the perfect opportunity..." She had never told him what exactly drove her so far away from her home. _Difficult relationships_ was always her answer.

"Opportunity?" She lifted her brow curiously.

"Yes," he nuzzled her hair, "my buddy from college is getting married and I got an invitation. Plus one, of course. So, what do you say?"

"I-" her breath hitched when he started placing small kisses on her bare shoulder "you are right. It's time to face my past. We will go to that wedding and then we can go visit my family. You will be with me, right?" She asked in a small voice.

"Of course, I will always stand by you, I love you." He turned her head and kissed her gently.

"I love you, too." She snuggled into his embrace. It was so easy to forget about her demons when she was with him.

**Ooo**

Mark was on his phone, confirming their attendance at the wedding.

_... and Darcy, of course you are so happy._

Hearing the familiar name, she tiptoed towards the kitchen.

_Yes, we will be there. Two days before the wedding, is that enough? Hmmm, I am looking forward to it. _

She shifted closer. What was that about _him_?

_Ok, I will see you soon. Bye._

He put the phone on the counter and turned, immediately smiling at her. "I've just confirmed it, we are flying to the States in a month! Are you excited?"

"Yes." Her smile was just a bit forced. "I thought I heard you say Darcy... as in Darcy of Pemberley Digital?" She asked nonchalantly.

He laughed. "Oh, little miss workaholic shows up. Of course you would know everybody in the business." He teased her gently. "And yes, we are going to the Davis-Darcy wedding. Double D, as their friends call them." He shook his head. "Americans and their nicknames for every couple."

She giggled. It sounded false even to her ears. "Well, are we ML, then? Or LM?"

"Noo." He made funny face. "That sounds LaMe."

**Ooo**

She was _fine._ It didn't bother her to hear about _his _wedding. She had Mark now and he made her immensely happy. Ah, Mark. He was tall and lean, blonde. Easygoing, funny, romantic, never rude or uncomfortable in any situation. So different from _him. _She loved Mark.

His sister, her co-worker, introduced them two years ago. At first, she didn't believe that they could work out. However, they did and just last month she finally told him she loved him. He picked her up, twirled her around and whooped. He was so exuberant that she had to laugh with him.

**Ooo**

"You are shaking." Mark slid into the seat next to her and grabbed her hand gently.

"Nerves." She managed to say through clenched teeth. She was fighting off a panic attack.

He squeezed her hand. "I thought you didn't have problems with flying."

"It's not that." She sighed miserably. "I wasn't completely honest with you. That wedding we are going to, well, there will be people I know. Friends, relatives." She exhaled.

"Oh." He caressed her cheek. "Well, that's just three days earlier than we planned on seeing your family. Don't be afraid."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Mark, you don't understand, they will all hate me-" She choked back a sob.

"No." He stated resolutely. "Nobody could ever hate you. You may have made mistakes but if you just apologize, they _will _forgive you. And if not, you will still have me, Sweetheart."

"I love you." She laid her head on his shoulder.

He quickly fell asleep but she couldn't. She just couldn't shut her mind off. She was still unsure what family's reception would be but she hoped that they will forgive her for her flight. Then there was this thing with _him. _She didn't love him anymore. Yes, she could finally admit it. She used to love him. Now, she had Mark and he was her everything. However, _he _was still the first man she had ever loved and now he was getting married and she was going to his wedding... _Ugh, what a mess!_ She finally succumbed to sleep after two more hours of contemplation.

**Ooo**

"...and here are your keys, sir."

She stood in the lobby of the hotel where the wedding guests would be staying, looking around and waiting for Mark to get the keys to their room.

"You are here!" An enthusiastic squeal interrupted her thoughts. "I couldn't believe it when I saw your name on the list! I thought I was dreaming!"

"Gigi!" She managed to utter before the laughing girl jumped into her arms.

"I missed you so much!" She sighed. "Don't do this to me ever again!" Gigi scolded her.

She saw Mark from the corner of her eye, gesturing to her that he was going upstairs, leaving her to her reunion. "Yes, ma'am." She mocked but then sighed. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be. Everything is forgiven. I understand why you did it. William does too." Gigi patted her arm comfortingly. "My only regret is that you won't get to be my bridesmaid, I found out too late about you."

"_Your _bridesmaid?" She stuttered. "I thought... Oh!" So _he _wasn't getting married. Not that it mattered. It just lifted her mood a bit. She wanted be the first to marry. To finally forget all about _him. _To _win._ Even though he might not be aware of the competition.

Before Gigi could answer, a new person come into the lobby. "Gigi, how are you holding up? Have the wedding jitters kicked in yet?"

"Jane?" Her nerves returned. "Oh, Jane!" Her eyes started stinging.

Jane rushed forward and enveloped her in a hug. "We thought that we would never see you again. When Gigi showed us the guest list two weeks ago-"

"I am sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean it. I was so stupid." She was sobbing.

"Aw, don't cry." Jane's sweetness hadn't changed through the years. " I forgive you. Everything." She squeezed her tightly. If any other person said it, she would doubt it. But sweet Jane, ever so willing to see only the good in other people, she was _really _over it.

Jane grinned. "Don't think that the others will be so quick to let it go, though." She made a face. "Mother was, well _is_, very upset... We weren't sure if you would really show up so we didn't tell her anything..."

She hung her head. "I understand, I've never expected it to be easy but better late than never." She brightened a bit.

"Of course." Jane patted her arm comfortingly. "And hey," she smiled, "We are planning on showing her the first pictures of her granddaughter tomorrow, so-"

"What? Are you-?" She looked confusedly on Jane's stomach and back to her face.

"Yes." Jane smiled gently. "Six months. I- we-. Ugh. We got married last year. We wanted you there, we really did, but we couldn't wait any longer... "

"I understand. You don't have to explain, it was my stupid pride what caused me not to keep in touch." She smiled bravely. "So you and Bing, you were always perfect for each other." _At least you got your happy ending_.

Jane blushed prettily. "Thank you." Then she sighed. "Oh, don't you want to go up to our room? Gigi is full of last-minute preparations- " she gestured towards the young girl, no, _woman_ now, who was busy texting on her phone. _Family trait? _

Jane didn't seem to notice her preoccupation and continued "- and we will need to talk about this whole _thing_, well, of course I am not holding a grudge against you, but-" She was babbling now.

"Auntie G!" Something small blurred past her and collided with Gigi's legs.

A little boy, no, _two _identical little boys beamed up at them. Her breath caught. Their dark messy hair, big blue eyes...they looked just like-

"Oh, Andy! Danny! What are you doing here?"

"Shhh. We are hiding." The boy on the left giggled.

"From whom, young men?" Gigi attempted to hold a stern face.

"Daddy." The other boy smiled. "And Mommy. And Lucy-baby."

_Oh. So he is married. _She exhaled shakily. _And has three children. Three. _She had never imagined him as a family man. She felt like she never truly knew him.

"And why would they be searching for you, hm?" Gigi continued her interrogation charade.

"Andy dropped Mommy's phone in the toilet!" The same boy tattled.

"It was an acidit- ac- accident!" Andy cried. "And you pushed me!"

"Did not!" Danny argued. "And now Daddy said that we must pay penny – no – peni- penance. "

"A whole day with Lucy. She doesn't even play with us!" Andy complained, throwing up his arms in the air dramatically.

"Well, boys." Gigi tried to hide her smile. "You have to do as your Daddy says. You can't disobey him, can you?"

"But Auntie-"

"No, no. Don't try that look on me, you know it won't work."

While she was looking at this picturesque scene from the Darcy's family life, she was saddened. _I've lost so much._ They could have stayed friends at least. Instead, she took the easy way out and now she felt like a stranger here.

She started feeling faint. _Stupid, selfish girl._

She was startled from her musings by Mark's light touch on her waist. She immediately relaxed. At last.

She smiled. "Gigi, Jane, allow me to introduce you to my boyfriend (she didn't miss the sharp look Gigi threw at her and then at Mark) and your future husband's friend, Mark Miller."

"Mark, this is Gigi, one of my closest friends in the States and this is Jane, my sis-"

She was interrupted by a quite loud exclamation. She immediately recognized the voice. "LizzieB!" She turned just in time to see a familiar laughing face stalking past them towards the elevators. "And my favourite Lulu-girl."

"And what about me?" He sounded mock offended. _He. _She felt a small pang in her heart but it was nothing of consequence. Wow. He has changed. _Was that teasing?_

"Well, I can _tolerate_ you, I suppose." Fitz dramatically sighed. "Only for the sake of my two girls here, though."

"Oh, Fitz, stop harassing my husband. Where is your better half by the way?" Lizzie smacked him on the upper arm.

Fitz opened his mouth to utter a retort and that was the moment they saw her. Fitz was the first one to react. "Caroline, long time no see!"

"Hi." She waved uncertainly. So he did married _Lizzie. _Of course he would. He was head over heels for her, it was one of the reasons she left so quickly after their spat. _Does she hate me for it?_

Lizzie broke the uncomfortable silence. "Caroline." She smiled. It was slight but it was honest. "It's good to see you again."

"Yes." Darcy nodded. "We are glad you are here." His mouth upturned just a bit. However, it was more than she ever got from him.

And just like that, it was okay. She was forgiven. They didn't hate her.

**Ooo**

Later, she mustered up her courage and apologised to everyone. She felt like she didn't deserve it to be so easy. Her brother and Jane even went so far as to try to apologize for not trying hard enough to find her. And Lizzie with Darcy? Lizzie just waved her hand and _thanked _her for her interference because it brought the happy couple together.

In the evening, she confessed to Mark. _Everything. _All her jealous attempts to create a wedge between Darcy and Lizzie. Jane and Bing. All her venomous words.

She was afraid he would break up with her. That he would be so disgusted that he would leave her.

However, he didn't. He stayed and hugged her and dried her tears and whispered. "You are not that person anymore. _I love you."_

**The End**

**How did you like it? How long did you think "she" was Lizzie? Did my deception work at least a bit?**

**And just to be clear about details – when I mentioned ML , it was Miller + Lee. And when Jane spoke of "mother", she was talking about her mother-in-law. I call mine "mother", too. And Jane is Caroline's SISter-in-law ;)**

**And YES, I married Dizzie before Jing. Lizzie and Darcy, they are both impulsive and I can clearly see them getting married after one or two years of dating. On the other hand, Jane and Bing are both very nice and they both would like to wait for Bing's sister being at their wedding for a long time, until they finally lost hope. **

**Caroline DOES love Mark. However, that doesn't mean that she is perfect and not feeling just a bit resentful towards Darcy who never wanted her. We are all humans, nothing is black and white. **

**Please review!**


End file.
